24: The Official Magazine Issue 2
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 2 was the second issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Kim Raver, Carlos Bernard and others, along with other articles. Interviews Carlos Bernard The first interview of the magazine is with Carlos Bernard who discusses his five years on the show as Tony Almeida, his thoughts on the deaths of Tony and Michelle, how he got Mia Kirshner arrested on the set of Day 4 and more. The article is accompanied by many photos of the character through the years. He also mentions that Tony's leg injury during Day 2 was written into the script when Bernard suffered a baseball injury. Kim Raver Kim Raver, the actor behind Audrey Raines talk to the magazine about her time on the show, what it is like to face Jack Bauer in the interrogation room and more. She mentions the intriguing qualities of Audrey in Day 5, such as her proactive nature compared to the proactive Audrey in Day 4. She also talks about her role in the film Night at the Museum, which she acted in during the winter break between Day 4 and 5. Gregory Itzin and Jean Smart In a special joint interview, Jean Smart (Martha Logan) and Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) talk about how they got their roles on the show, dealing with violent scenes and lots more. Itzin talks about what he thought his First Lady might be before Smart was cast (during his time on the show in Day 4), whilst Smart mentions her inspirations for Logan's wife. Questions with... James Morrison James Morrison, who plays Bill Buchanan on the show is interviewed in 24 questions on his audition for 24, what he does in his spare time, the funniest thing that happened to him whilst working on 24, his differences from Bill Buchanan, his brutal day in Season Five and more. Features 24 Things you Need to Know About Jack Bauer Giving information on Jack's early background, such as his schooling and first jobs, then on his weapons of choice, family life, interrogation methods, friends, enemies and lots more, this article has everything to know on the shows protagonist, Jack Bauer. The Real CTU The Terrorism and Research Centre is a real life CTU counterpart. The 24 Magazine takes a look at how real CTU is compared to the TRC, if there is a real Jack Bauer, the price of freedom, and how much the people at the TRC like 24. FX-Men After not only getting to blow up America with two nuclear bombs, but also getting to beat up Kiefer Sutherland, Scott and Stan Blackwell, the men in charge of Special Effects on 24 talk to the magazine about stand out moments in the show, making planes explode and playing with nuclear warheads. Extra * Meet the Team: Martin Eden; Editor * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * Hot off the Set: A quick interview with Joel Surnow, executive producer. * CTU Files: Michelle Dessler * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * Getting to know CTU-YOU: Sterling Rush; Prop Master Category:24: The Official Magazine issues